Take Me Away
by Wild.Wolf1990
Summary: Scarlett is Kurts niece, when word comes about Coach buzzer, her and her mother go to the lake house and while the grown ups start to hve memories when they were children, the children make thier own memories, but when the weekend for fourth of july comes, something happens and love springs into the air, what happens when Kurt finds out his neice is getting close to a certin boy?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grown Ups, or their characters that goes to the rightful owners. The only thing I own is Scarlett McKenzie**

I was sitting on the couch, just reading Lord of The Flies. My mother was talking to my uncle Kurt, that's right I'm a McKenzie. My mother was Kurt's sister, but unlike my uncle and mom, I wasn't as dark as them. I was a nice tanned color which I loved. My skin was the color of Carmel if you wish to say. I have bright green eyes and long jet black hair that was currently free as I laid on my back. My mother said I had my father's eyes, which turned when I was 1. My mom said I was born with brown but they turned green, which is pretty cool, anyways. Currently it was just me and mom home, my father was off across the seas with the Military. I looked to my mother as she came into the living room, as I sat up and marked my spot in the book as she sat beside me and placed a hand on me leg. "Mom are you alright?" I asked as I seen how sad she looked, and it looked as if she was crying. Did something happened with my uncle or cousins? "No sweetie" She said as she looked at me. I waited for her to continue. "An old friend of moms passed away" She said and I knew who she was talking about. The Couch she was close to. "I just told your uncle about the news" She added and I nodded. So that's why she called in so fast. "The funeral is Friday" She said as I smiled and placed my hand on hers as she looked at me. "I'll go with you mom" I said as she smiled brightly at me as we hugged. Me and my mom had this bond we were close. She soon got up. "Come on lets watch a movie and eat popcorn" She said as I nodded. Friday was only a few days away and my dad wouldn't be back for a while yet.

**Authors note: Alright this is my first story so please be gentle with me, and I seen that so many of these had Marcus as a uncle so I thought I would switch it around. I hope you guys will review and rate and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.**

**Wolf**


	2. Chapter 1, The Funeral

Chapter one  
The Funeral

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Grown ups or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

The day started with breakfast. I had soon gotten a shower once my mom was done and soon once I was dried, I had put on a black dress that was covered with black lace and a white belt in the middle just below my chest bones. I had put my hair into two braids on the side of my head. I also put on a bit of eye shadow and soon checked myself out. For a 13 year old, I wasn't too bad looking. I smiled and soon went down stairs, my mom was waiting for me. "You look cute sweetie" She said. My mom was in a black skirt which stopped at her knees along with a black blouse. I smiled. "Thanks mom" I replied. I soon put on my wedges and then went outside. I looked up at the blue sky and soon got into the 2010 Challenger and we went toward New England. You see we live in Boston, which was a three hour drive.

Once we arrived at the church, I got out and stretched my legs, and soon looked over to see my Aunt Deanne and Uncle Kurt get out, followed my Mama Ronzoni and Charlotte and Andre. I went to my two cousins and hugged them, it had been a month since I last seen them. I soon gave my uncle and aunt hug as well. "Look at you" my aunt said as she kissed my cheek. "You look so grown up already" She said as Kurt smiled. "Yea she looks like her mother" He said as he hugged me tight. I soon noticed my mother hug her sister in law, and my uncle as well as Mama Ronzoni. Soon my uncle turned around. "Hollywood" He said as I noticed a black large SUV park and a woman sat in the passenger's side. She wore a large black hat. "Hey Kurt McKenzie and the whole McKenzie Clan" the guy said as he hugged my uncle and smiled. "Wow, Eva is that you" He added as he hugged my mother who hugged back. "You look great" He said as he nodded toward his wife and my mom and Aunt went off. "This is my niece Scarlett and my two kids Andre and Charlotte" He said as I smiled. "Hello Sir" I said as I went to see my mother. "I Roxanne I don't know if you remember me, I was at your wedding dancing on the table" My aunt said as my mother shook her head. "I'm Eva" My mother added and Roxanne smiled. "Ah yes of course Eva and Deanna" She said as she looked at my Aunt. "Wow you are glowing in your pregnancy" She said and my aunt looked at her serious. "What the hell you walking about" She said as my mother tapped her arm a little as Roxanna looked like she just seen a ghost. My aunt laughed. I looked to the Asian woman who seemed to be fixing one of the kids collars. "Hey I'm Greg" He said after she was done. "This is my brother Keithie" He said as I smiled. "Hi, I'm Scarlett" I smiled. I looked over to see Mama Ronzoni trying to Kiss Lenny. I made a gross face as my uncle said something and soon my aunt and Roxanna walked over as they introduced each other. Soon I heard something that sounded like rap music. "Woah, did I tell you to turn off the cell phone Greg?" Lenny asked. "Yea but it's my massage therapist" He said. I looked at him and raised an eye brown. _'Alright he seems like a Spoiled brat'_ I thought. "No no cell phones" Lenny said. "Wait no cell phones, then I'm outta here" I looked over to see a guy in a striped shirt with shoulder length blonde hair. "Higgy" My uncle, and Lenny said. "Whose ready to get their funeral on" He said as he danced I kind of hid behind my mother, this guy seemed kind of creepy. "Eva?" He asked and looked at my mother as they hugged. "Marcus, this is my daughter Scarlett" She said as I smiled to the guy. "She looks like you but with Kevin's eyes" He added. The guys started to go on about something and soon they talked about the asian woman who was helping Becky. Soon I heard a car and I turned around. "Hey Now" I looked to see a guy pull up. "Lamonsoff" I hear my uncle and Lenny say. They were going on about the car and b cup? I shook my head. "Eva?" Lamonsoff said as my mother smiled. "Hey Eric" She said as they hugged. "This is my daughter, Scarlett" She said as I smiled. "It's nice to meet you" I added. "She has Kevin's eyes" He said as I looked down. Soon a guy came out, as the guys went and hugged him and said a few things. I stood by my cousins and then looked over to see the short guy and the old woman share tongues. I made a pucking sound and my uncle laughed. "You got that right Scar" He said as I felt my body shake. "Gross" I said as Greg nodded in response to me. Soon the Funeral started and I went and sat beside my cousins. Soon mama Ronzoni moved and sat down and I heard something go off. "Andre, I think I sat on your adding machine" I held in a chuckle. "Now I know what happened to the fish tank. That did it. I let out a giggle, and Greg looked at me. I looked down and blushed a light pink as my uncle held in a laugh as well. Soon the ceremony started and Lenny went up and said a few words. Soon the short guy who I got his name was Rob started to sing some song. It felt like this was never going to end. "I bet you this takes him down on one knee" Lenny said as my uncle agreed. Not long after had Rob went down on his knee and my uncle shook his head and handed him five bucks. "Looks like you lost that one" I said in a whispered and he nodded. Soon Marcus cupped his hand over his mouth and made a Buzz sound that got everyone burst out laughing. Rob got mad and it was funny. Soon after we all gathered in a park or something and everyone was chit chatting and going on. I sat beside Charlotte and Andre as I ate a piece of cake. I happened to look over and noticed the guy giving Gloria a foot rub. "Nasty" I said. "I agree" Greg said as he took a seat in front of me. Soon I seen Donna and something snapped as she grabbed her cake and threw it. I shook my head and then looked over and seen Bean well let's just say you don't want to know. I sighed. After a while we all piled into the cars and went for the lake house. We all took different spots as I got out and smiled. "Wow" I said as my mom nodded. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked. "Daddy what's that machine doing?" Becky asked as we approached the house. "It's getting rid of the moths honey" Lenny said. "Where is it taking them" She asked again. "Hell" Marcus said. "Higgins" Lenny said. "No not hell Mexico" He said and soon received a hit from my mother. "It's giving them electricity so the moths fall asleep" He said. "it's electrocuting them, but their dying" She said scared. "Its killing them?" Charlotte and Donna said in unison. "No!" Lenny said as he ran up and unplugged it. "They are all alright I promise you" He said as he picked up a Moth and threw it. "He's still sleeping" He said. "It's dead dad" Greg said, and soon Roxanna pinched his arm, which made him yell in pin, which I chuckled at. "Ooh a porch swing" Mama Ronzoni said as she pushed Keithie and stepped o the porch and squashed the moth. "Now it's dead" He said in a whisper.

Soon we all went into the house as I smiled more. "Wow it's even more beautiful in here" I said as my mom nodded. "Yes its better t night" She said as she soon heard Lenny say bout rooms for everyone. We soon got a tour from Rob and as we came to the master bedroom, Eric said that Lenny should have it but he gave it to us. We all soon ran in. Greg and Keithie went on about the Television. _'Wow, they really are spoiled...'_ I thought and soon I knew that this would most likely be a great weekend, even with my dad gone, I think I was going to enjoy myself here at the lake house.

**A/N: Alright, you all know what to do. I hope that you guys are enjoying it so far, and I will have chapter two up soon I promise you!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2, The Lake House

Chapter Two  
The Lake house

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grown Ups, the cover image is of Scar and some outfits she will be wearing. Enjoy!**

After an hour or two of being at the lake house, I had gotten up from the bed. I looked to my cousin Charlotte. "Want to go outside?" I asked as she shook her head. She watched Andre and Greg play some game. I soon grabbed my book, which was called Cujo by the one and only Steven King. I laid on the picnic table, as my uncle and his friends were talking about their child hood. I read a few pages, when I heard Lenny said he had enough. Soon I looked at the door as he grabbed his sons out. "No more games, no more phones, no more texting" He said. "Play outside like normal kids" He added. "How?" Keithie asked and I looked at him dumb founded. Soon the others came out and we all went for a walk into the woods. "You know Greg, when we were younger your dad used to get us to do really stupid stuff" He said. "We used to get curtains, tie them to shopping carts and go shopping cart sailing" He said. "How'd you steer" Andre asked. "You didn't" Lenny said. "How'd you stop" Greg asked. "You banged into stuff it was fun" Eric said. "We also used to use bottles for rockets and aim for the other guys face cause you wanted to blind him" He said. "Higgins" Lenny said. "Actually no erase, reboot" He said makin some weird robot noises.

Lenny stopped. "Look you could build a tree house" Lenny said as he picked up a stick and put it between two branches. "Rob used to live in a tree house for a year" my uncle added. "Why?" Greg asked. "He took my roller skates" He said as he looked like he was ready to cry. "Oh my god" Lenny said as he seen a tree and a rope. "Do you know what this means" He said happy. "We get to hang ourselves?" I asked and chuckled a bit. "No, you mean when you see a rope and a tree you don't go crazy?" He asked and soon Eric got on the rope, while we told him to let go when it was time, but I guess he got to scared, he ran into tree and then got up. Unknown to us, he held a stick. "Ah my leg, the bone is sticking out" He said. I jumped back as I felt arms around me. I looked down to see Greg smirking at me. I pushed him back, once Eric said he was joking. "Daddy that bird is hurt" Becky said as she pointed to small bird as it flapped it wings but it was going nowhere. "I'll get a shoe box" Lenny said. I walked over to the bird and soon picked up the bird with part of my sweater I had around my waist as I held the bird. I soon put it in the shoe box as we walked back to the house.

I soon went back to reading but my mom told me to ready because we were going to Woodman's. I piled into the car as soon as we got there, I got out and we took a seat at a large table or well tables that was put together. "Alright what will you have?" A waitress came over. "17 burgers and 17 fries, and that's all for me" Eric said laughing. "I don't want no burger, I'll have some meat loaf, and calzone, with the marinara sauce on the side, and some corn on the cob or whatever you got" "And for drinks" She asked as Eric said something else and ordered some drinks. "I'll talk a voss" Greg said as he sat beside me. "Or Fiji if you don't have Voss" he said again. "We have out of the tap" She said as Lenny tried to say it was fine. "I'll get a coke" I said and smiled. We soon started to eat and enjoy. I talked to Donna and my cousins and I felt as if I was getting looked at here and there. Charlotte smirked at me and mouthed something but I didn't really understand. After we were all done, some of the kids went to play the arcade games. "Rematch I dare you" I heard over the pa and everyone turned to looked around at Lenny.

By the time we were done at Woodman's I believe everyone was all done and tired. I soon got changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a tan shirt with an owl on it saying You Snooze you lose on it along with the matching pants. I climbed into the bed and felt it sink. I looked over to see Greg. "What are you doing?" I asked. "This is the only spot left for me to sleep" He said as he smirked. I rolled my eyes and soon rolled over going to sleep. But all the while, I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

The next morning, I was up at five, all because of the dog. I was going to kill that dog sooner or later. I soon felt something around my waist. I then remembered that I shared the bed with Greg. I looked over and there he was still sleeping. He was snoring a bit and I had to hold in my chuckle. I soon moved away from him and went down stairs. I could smell something cooking that was gross. "What is that smell?" Lenny said as he came in with Becky with the bird. Rob then went on to describe what it was. I took a bite and spat it back out. I went to get a glass of orange juice and soon watched as Gloria gave Lenny some real bacon.

|Greg's P.O.V|

I had soon opened my eyes and expected to see Scar, but the bed was empty. I smirked as I knew that I had gotten close to her. I soon got dressed and went down stairs outside. I walked around to see my dad and Becky on the table. "What are you wearing?" My dad asked. "I packed for Milian" I said as sighed. "Oh come one Greg you look" I heard Scar said. "Ridiculous" She said and I smirked. "So what you going to do?" I asked as I came closer to her and I seen her blush.

|Scar's P.O.V|

I had come outside as I watched Lenny cook the bacon on the bug zapper. "Did you clean that" Eric asked, while I was talking to Greg who went off. I got some bacon and ate it, but Eric pulled out a moth. _'Okay I am now officially grossed out'_ I thought. As I soon watched the guys leave to spread the ashes o the coach. I sat on the picnic table as I continued to read the book. Soon Charlotte came over. "Want to come swimming with me and the others?" She asked as I smiled. "Sure I would love to" I said as I soon went inside, got changed into my one piece which was separated in the middle but still hid my body and it was leopard print. I soon came out with cover up on and soon walked over to the small dock. I smirked at Greg as I took it off and I could feel his eyes on me. I dived into the water. I smirked as I came over to him. "Like what you see Fedar?" I asked as he seemed to snap out of it.

After an hour or so of splash fights and chicken fights and just having fun in the water, the guys came back and not to long after a red old beat up car came. A tall blonde girl got out and Rob walked toward her. I seen my cousin and Greg sneak off. I felt kind of Jealous but hid it well. I smirked as I got behind them and slowly opened the door. "Hoochy mama" Andre said. "Oh really" I said making them both jump and I smirked. I soon left the guys alone as Rob and his daughter who I came to hear her name was Jasmine talk. After awhile the guys went off again and I was left reading. Greg came over and we started to talk. He wasn't a bad guy he was just spoiled but he was really nice. After a while he smirked and then I realized that he was holding my hand. I drew it back as he smiled. "Aw, come on babe" He said as I smirked and leaned in close. "No thanks" I said and soon his lips crashed onto mind. I was shocked, but at the same time I kind of enjoyed it, my first kiss and I pulled back. "I don't think so" I smirked.

I soon heard yelling to see my uncle, and his buddies caring rob with an arrow in his foot. _'How in the..'_ I thought but shook my head. Soon two more girls name, Amber and Bridget. I shook my head again and then heard Rob swearing at Gloria. 'Okay, that was uncalled for..' I thought as my mom came out and helped, with hr being a doctor everything worked out.

**A/N: So sorry this one is short. I promise I will make it up. Please rate and review, I'm not sure if you guys like this or not, so please let me know!**

**Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 3, Cup Phones

Chapter Three  
Cup Phones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grown ups or any of the characters. The only thing I own is Scar and her mother and father.**

After the whole innocent with the arrow, my mother had wrapped up his foot. "Thanks Eva" He said as she smiled. "No problem Rob, just don't put no weight on it" She said as she smiled and he nodded. Gloria was off doing her own thing, maybe she was going to be leaving but I'm not entirely sure. I soon came over to Greg. "So.." I said as he smiled. "So do you want to play hide and seek with us?" He asked and I smiled. "You bet I do" I added as we all did rock paper scissors to determine the seeker. I was it of course; I suck at rock paper scissors. I was hiding in a corner counting. "Nineteen, twenty" I yelled as I turned around.

Soon I came down a hall, I seen Bean. "I go you" I said as I grabbed him and he chuckled. "Come on let's find the others" I said as he nodded and I held his hand. I soon got everyone but Greg. I had looked everywhere. Soon I stood by the chest that was at the foot of the bed. I had no Idea he was in there as he opened it quietly and soon I screamed as he wrapped his arms around me. I almost passed out. I hit him over the right arm. "Don't you dare to that again" I said. "Awe, did I really scare you that bad babe?" He asked as he got close. I pushed his face away from him and smirked. "Maybe, or maybe not" I said. "Well good thing he never tickled you" My cousin Andre had to open his big mouth.

"Oh so your ticklish?" Greg asked. Keithie smirked. "Dog pile Scar!" He yelled and soon I was on the floor ticking and laughing as Greg and the others tickled me. "No no please stop, I'm goanna pee" I said as everyone got off but Greg. He stayed on top, I felt those same butterflies in my stomach as his face came close to mine. "I think I win" He whispered and kissed my cheek.

After we had all changed into our pajamas, Becky smiled to me as she held something in her fingers. "it came out" She said as she smiled. "Well go and tell your mom" I said as he ran off happy. After a few minutes she came back crying. I went over to her. "What happened Becks?" I asked as she cried. "My mom said she would put the dollar under my pillow" She said as I held her as she cried. I smirked as I looked to Charlotte and we seemed to have the same Idea. "Come on I got an Idea" I said as I took Becky as me, Charlotte and Becky went down stairs and grabbed some supplies and made, that's right cup phones!

"Can you hear me now?" Greg asked. "This is so cool" Andre said as we all laughed. I could hear food steps and the voice of Lenny. "I thought I said no cell phones" He said kind of mad. "I thought we had a de-" He cut himself off as he looked at us holding cup phones. "What's up dad" Greg said as he stood beside me. "Are those cup phones" Lenny asked. "Yea, Charlotte and Scar taught us, look at Becky's" Keithie said as Lenny looked at Becky. "Look dad I have cup waiting" She said as she put a cup to her mouth. "I'll have to all you back, I got SpongeBob on" She said as she all chuckled. Soon the dog barked, with a cup over his nose, don't know how that happened, as the dog did, Bean sat up from the chest. "Was that a turkey?" He asked and we laughed. Lenny made his way under the string and toward the closed door. "The best thing about these is that we can leave a cup in the shower and listen to Jasmine clean herself." Andre said and at that I rolled my eyes as Greg winked at me. "What!"Lenny said as he pulled back the curtain. "Oh my god!" Andre said as he screamed and had dropped the cup in the process. "Can I borrow this?" Lenny asked and soon put the cup to his mouth. "Attention children, there has been a request from the phone company, could you all install cup phones into every adult bedroom, right away thank you" He said as we all cheer and left. Meanwhile Lenny stayed behind and heard what sounded like farting. He followed the string to see Mama Ronzoni sitting on a cup knitting. After installing the cups, we were all pretty tired and soon everything went dark and it seemed quite. The next thing I know was that the dog was barking or making his turkey noise. "Somebody kill that turkey" Bean said as I giggled. I fell into a nice sleep with Greg beside me.

The next morning I got up and remembered that Greg and his family were leaving. I was sad to see them leave, I was enjoying their fun and I would mess Becky the most. But I think what really got to me was that I think I was having a crush on Greg. I wouldn't dare tell anyone but I knew Charlotte knew. We soon all got dressed as I went to read, but was interrupted by Greg. "Hey babe, we are going to the lake to skip rocks, care to join?" He asked as I smiled. "Alright you convinced me" I said as I blushed a bit and soon I got part way into the lake. "You know, I'm going to miss you" He said as I was walking with him. "R-really?" I asked as I looked at the water. "Really" He said as he kissed my cheek before reaching Andre.

Keithie was showing Donna how to skip a rock when Roxanna came over. "Bravo" She said to Donna as they smiled. "Do you know how to skip rocks Ms. Fedar" Donna asked. Roxanna looked at her. "Of course, I am the best at this" She said as she smiled. She soon took the rock from Keithie and then got low and threw it. Thought it never hit the water, I heard Greg gasp for air. "Oh my god baby, are you okay?" "Yea mom, just glad to see you having fun" He said thought I could tell he was in pain. I held in my chuckles as I seen him try to smile but knew he had to be in a lot of pain. Once Roxanna left I looked at Greg. "Need a kiss to make it better?" I asked only playing as he turned to me. "If you don't mind" He said and smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I kissed his lips in a quick kiss. "Ohhh" I heard Charlotte say as I rolled my eyes. "I feel a lot better now" Greg said as I pushed him into the water and soon a water splash started.

|Eva's P.O.V|

I had watched my daughter from the window and smiled as I seen how close her and Greg were getting. I found it so cute. I soon noticed Lenny and Rob coming down. "How's your foot?" I asked and heard Eric talking about Lenny leaving already. Soon Roxanna came into the house. "Lenny we have a little problem" She said as I gave her a raised eye look. "What, what happened?" Lenny asked. "I forgot how to skip a rock" She said and I knew where this was going. "Now I think it's going to take a couple of days to figure this out, so I think we better stay" She said as Lenny looked at her. "Are you kidding me" He asked and smiled big. "For realz mom?" "We're not leaving?" Becky asked and I smiled at her. Becky was like my little one when she was her age. "Yea, I don't need to see starving models in my clothes" She said. "Yea why would you want to see that when you can see this" Eric said as he danced around. "See you couldn't get that in Malian" Roxanna said as I smiled. "No, only Eric is famous for that" I added as Sally cracked up laughing which made her lose the breast pump and we all gasped, as her milk went into Deanna's mouth. "Hmm, not that bad" She said as we smiled more. Soon we had all decide to go to the water park, and I watched Eric walk off and step on Rob's foot. I soon saw Becky take off and I smiled as I heard the children cheering.

|Scar's P.O.V|

I was having a blast and soon I seen Becky run out. "We're not leaving" She said as she ran to me and I hugged her. "That's great to hear Becks" I said as I smiled more. "We are going to a water park" She said again and I smiled at Greg who smiled back as we all went to change. I smiled at my mom as she nodded. After getting changed, I had put on a dress to cover up my bathing suit. "Scar, your going to ride with Greg and Lenny okay?" My mom asked as I nodded and smiled. I climbed in and sat back with Greg as we held hands and smiled as we went on our way to the water park.

**A/N: Alright chapter three is all done. I'm currently working on four and will have it up within the next day or so. Anyways you should all know the drill, rate and review please, I look forward to hearing what you like about the story!**


	5. Chapter 4, The Water Park

Chapter Four  
The Water Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grownups or the characters!**

As we all arrived, the parents got us our yellow bracelets to allow us into the park. We all parked it for a few as Bean went on saying he had to go number two. My mom was helping me put the sun screen on my back as I smiled at Greg. The bathing suit I was wearing now was black and white and like an oldies style. I smiled went over to Greg. "This is so awesome!" I said as I smiled at Charlotte who was talking to Kurt about something. Soon the mothers went to go and find their spot, as I went with my uncle and the rest of the kids. Before we left, Higgins came with Amber and Jasmine who both had bikinis on and Andre and Greg looked over, as I felt jealous for some odd reason. We all went on rides until we got to a long line for one slide.

I stood by Greg, his hand kept brushing against mine, and finally I had enough of it and I took his hand. He smirked at me. "About time" He whispered as I chuckled. But unknown to us, my uncle was giving Greg a look. "Daddy this line is not moving" Donna said as we all agreed with her. "I want mommy's milk" Bean said. "I know you do son" Eric added. "Mommy's milk, mommy's milk" Bean said and soon Eric looked around and soon took a kids milk. "Hey" He said. "Here take a dollar and get lost" He said. Soon he handed it to Bean and then he took it and drank it. "I'm just like daddy" Bean said or something along those lines as I was looking at a kid maybe my age or a bit older, looking me up and down. He had blonde hair. He winked at me but Greg pulled me closer. _'Oh is he jealous?'_ I thought as I smirked and soon leaned in. "What's wrong jealous?" I asked as his face turned red. "What me no" He said as he looked around and Andre looked at me and nodded his head. I chuckled.

Soon Eric must of noticed something as he lead us to a gate that had a rip in it. "Daddy are we allowed through here" She asked. "No not at all, your cool dad found this back in the day" He said. Soon we were lead to this door. "It's dark in there, better hold my hand" Higgins said as he took a hold of Ambers hand and went off to the ladder. I took Greg's hand once again and went up the ladder. Once up, we were in this crowded place. "Alright when I nod you guys go" Lenny said as he opened a door. "Charlotte your first" He said as she nodded and did a cross with her hand and soon he opened the door and went.

Then it was me. "Dad I want to go with her" Greg said as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Alright" Lenny said and then we went. While going down the slide, I felt Greg hold me close and when we were underwater, I felt him kiss my lips. I came up for air and looked at him. "What was that?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Oh I don't know what you're talking about" He said as I smiled and kissed his cheek, which made him smile even bigger.

|Greg's P.O.V|

As we stood in the small room, I looked at Scar, she was the best person I meet and I didn't want to let her slip. "Dad I want to go with her" I said as she gave me a weird look. _'God her eyes'_ I thought as my dad agreed. Once we got to the pool, I had kissed her. _'Always wondered what that felt like'_ I thought and soon came up for air. "What was that?' She asked as I looked away blushing. "Oh I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to hid my smile, but when she kissed my cheek, I knew that she liked it, but with that I also knew that I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend.

|Eva's P.O.V|

As I went with the other mothers and Gloria, I took a seat and smiled at Roxanna. "You know Roxanna, I think your son Greg likes my daughter" I added as she looked at me. "Yes, I know what you mean" She said and smiled. "It's so cute, I remember being that age" We all chuckled and noticed the hot life guard standing over by some slides. "How do we get Mr. Banana hammock, over here?" Gloria asked as I shrugged my shoulders. Soon Sally said something as she took off the green cover she had on and danced around the pool. We all cheered and soon he made his way over. "Okay no one fart" Gloria said as I chuckled. "Hey what's up ladies" He said in this pitch high voice. "You ladies from around these parts eh?" He asked again. "Yea I'm from Saskatoon that's up in Canada eh" "You ladies been to Saskatoon eh?" He asked again and soon we all burst out laughing. "Oh teasers" He said and walked off.

|Scar's P.O.V|

After the slides and other rides, Andre, Greg and I tricked Mama Ronzoni to be by the bucket at Pirates plunge and got her went from the bucket. We laughed at her reaction and soon I seen this ride we had never been on. "Come on let's get your dad and Eric and head up" I said as Greg nodded. "I don't know about this one dad it's kind of steep" Greg said I looked down too. It was high. "Yea It's a little steep then I remember" Lenny said "Alright, lets ah, go to another ride" He added. "I don't like it either" Eric added as I smiled more. We turned around and I noticed the kid from before along with what looked like his dad and two other people. "Good thing the kid chickened out so you don't have to go right Fedar" "Why don't you hire someone to do it for you Mr. Richey Richey" A guy in a red hat said. "Hey Wiley what's up man" "Step aside chumps, while I get this on" The kid said as he ducked under the rope and went up to the guy. "Hasta la vista chicken shiznet" He said as he lifted his feet up and the guy pushed him off. I rolled my eyes. "Show off" I mumbled under my breath as Greg chuckled. "Alright now I want some of this" I smirked and kissed him before he left. "In case you die" I smirked and chuckled. He nodded as he went to the guy and got backward as he was pushed and dropped. "Oohh whoo!" I cheered. "Nice Greg" I yelled as he smiled. Soon I went and did a front flip into the water. I went over to Greg was we watched his dad go down and then Wiley went down but crashed into the blue building.

After all of that he was taken to the hospital and then I went with Greg to have a small break. I sat between his legs and smiled as I leaned on him. "I want to ask you something" He whispered. I looked at him. "Would you be my girlfriend?" at that I smiled bigger than ever and nodded. "I would love to" I said as we hugged. My mom smiled at me as did Roxanna.


	6. Chapter 5, The Big Game

Chapter Five  
The Big Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grownups or any of the characters!**

After the fun at the water park, we had come back to the lake house and went to bed. The next morning, we had all went and done our own thing. I was helping building a tree house with Amber, Jasmine and Keithie. I was on the ladder as I was hammering a nail in. Lenny, Eric and Greg were playing basketball when I heard Lenny tell him to come over. I looked over at Greg as he was staring at me. I seen Lenny snap his fingers and chuckled. I shook my head and soon came down. "Scar, want to come and try?" Greg said as I smiled. "Sure, but I don't know how good I'll be" I said as I did what Lenny told me and got the ball right in the basket. "Nice!" Greg said as I smiled and sure me and Greg had a small came, of course I was winning, or Greg was letting me. The rest of the day just whizzed by and soon it was dark. I was laying in bed as I looked at Greg. "Good night beautiful" He said. "Good night" I said as I kissed his cheek and soon fell asleep.

|Eva's P.O.V|

While the children were sleeping, the adults were out in the lounge house. We were sitting around the fire, and I heard a glass hit the table. "Alright, I did everyone's first shot for them, now you do the second on" Higgins said as I laughed and shook my head. "No one is doing shots, we got kids, uh dummy" Lenny said as I smiled. "But thanks anyways Higgins" I replied as he smiled at me. "Alright who's got beers" Higgins asked again. "I'm fine with my one," I said. "I'm fine with water" Deanna replied, the rest of them just nodded with just the one. "What's the matter with you guys, we used to come up here and get wasted!" Higgins said as I shook my head. "Don't worry Higgins, you'll grow up some day, when you find the right girl" Sally just took words right my mouth.

Gloria smiled. "Oh, my older sister would be perfect for you" She said as I glanced at Higgins to see his face. "She's legally blind, but can see shapes" Gloria told me and Deanna. "Anyway, Roxanna how did you and Lenny meat" Deanna asked as I smiled. "Good question, how did this blob of crap, no offence meet this Lola sanitaria" Higgins asked and I shook my head as his drunkenness. "Oh, he came into the department store, where I was working and asked me to try on a skirt" "Ah, the old try on the skirt trick" Deanna and I said and smirked. "Yea he tricked me cause after words he made me try on a bra, well I did like him a little bit" Roxanna said as we laughed. "What about You?" Roxanna asked as she turned to look at me. "How did you and your husband meet?" I laughed. The story was a long one indeed. "Well, my brother had convinced me to hang out with him and his friends, we had went to a pool and, my brother being like he is" I said and turned to Kurt who smiled. "He pushed me into Kevin and that's it" I laughed and we all smiled. After that Deanna stood up. "Oh my, my, my water is breaking" I jumped up and she turned around. "Oh yea" She said as she smiled. "I got you and you" She pointed to us. Soon we all started to dance, and I went with Higgins, he was a good friend. He soon left and tried to get Roxanna or Lenny to kiss he deer head as she pushed him.

|Scar's P.O.V|

The next morning, the parents made breakfast, thank god for that and we soon went out with the dads and raised the American flag. I smiled as I was holding Greg's hand as he was holding mine. "Happy Fourth of July" Lenny said as he and Keithie rolled the flag up. Soon he lifted Becky up and she let go of the bird she had been nursing and it took off into the sun. "Yay" I cheered as I hugged Becky after.

|Eva's P.O.V|

After the kids left, Roxanna, Sally and Deanna and I started to work on some costumes. Roxanna said something in Spanish as Deanna tried to say what she said. Soon I looked over and seen the closet door opening with a moan or groan coming from Higgins. "Did you really sleep in the closet you drunk?" I asked as he smiled and nodded his head. He soon opened his shirt and there was Sally's breast pup he pulled off. "Oh Higgins" Sally said as we laughed. "I had a dream about a cute blonde girl" He said and then Curly came out of the closet. "I think it was a dream" He finished. I laughed again and went back to helping the others.

|Scar's P.O.V|

I was playing Basketball with Greg and Andre as I was shooting. Soon I heard some yelling and looked up. Higgins was holding onto a pole while trying to avoid getting hit by Rob. I ran up the stars after Jasmine came up. "Me and him?" She asked. "Okay maybe I flirted with him, but that was to just get your attention" She added. "What about his snoring?" Rob asked and soon Amber came up. "I heard it to" She said and soon Higgins was kicked in the sack once again. "We heard it from three rooms away" Bridget said as Lenny said something. "What happened to your head" Rob asked and soon she said that she felt like someone was staring at her and she tripped. I looked over to Andre and Greg who shrunk down. I rolled my eyes at them. _'Men' _I thought. Soon the mothers came up. "Sorry I don't have my life together like Lenny" Higgins said and soon Roxanna went all out, "Our kids are becoming snotty, bratty I mean look at Greg, he is having so much fun with Scar" Lenny said. "I'm sorry babe" Greg said as he looked at me with those big brown eyes I smiled and then the parents made up. We all had a group hug.

We soon got a horse and wagon ride toward the Fourth of July celebration and then the big game started. After what was a few minutes, some of the guys went and sat down. Soon it was just Lenny, his rival, the guy from the pool. "Go on Greg, you got this" I said as I smiled. I kissed his cheek as he went off. I smiled as I cheered for him. "Go Greg" I said as I held my own Pomp pomp's. I cheered but when they lost, I smiled big. "Don't worry" I smiled as I hugged him and kissed his cheek again as he smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up" He added as I smiled. "Don't worry" I added. After that it was like everything was just a flash, the fireworks went off and I was sitting by Greg as we watched the colors, soon someone yelled arrow roulette and we all scattered.

**A/N: Alright so I will do another chapter, but then that will be it, so if you can please review and I will think about sequel for this story. I hope you have all enjoyed so far! Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
